Some semiconductor devices have circuit portions that fail for a number of reasons such as, but not limited to, a voltage mismatch between one node and another node where a voltage value at each of the nodes is supposed to be about equal. Some semiconductor devices include redundancy circuits to repair a determined voltage mismatch.